Connectors often require an electrically conductive clip to connect a contact lying in a dielectric insert of the connector, to the conductive metal shell that surrounds the insert. For example, a contact or contact assembly attached to an end of a coaxial cable, may be installed in the insert of a connector, with the central conductor of the coaxial contact forming a pin or socket contact and with the outer conductor connected to the metal shell of the connector to shield the central conductor. A low cost clip which provided reliable, low resistance connection between the outer conductor of a coaxial contact and a conductive shell of a connector, would be of value.